In which Momo meddles
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: and gets hit by seven tennis balls and Ryoma's racquet...twice. Celebrating one month of dating with Sakuno...it's something important, but not one that Momo thinks Ryoma can do alone. SakxRyo.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: This was originally going to be a one-shot, but after starting it I decided that I would make it multi-chaptered after I figured out some ways to make if funnier than I planned. Most of the characters will be in here. Like An and Fuji…well at least those two…and Inui. I don't own and the title for the story is a line from my story Halfway Down the Block.

* * *

**

**In which Momo meddles and gets hit by seven tennis balls and Ryoma's racquet…twice**

**Chapter 1- Life is Brilliant

* * *

**

The sun was setting; light pink and dark purples filled the sky as Ryoma watched from the hill where he and Sakuno were sprawled out.

"Ryoma-kun?" Her voice was soft as she cut into his exhaustion.

"Hmm?" He grunted lightly as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She giggled slightly shocking him enough to turn his head to see her, something he wished he hadn't done when it only made him more tired. "I know I shouldn't have…but I really enjoyed that. It was fun."

He sighed in exasperation as he hoisted himself in an upright position, "That was not how I wanted to spend our one month anniversary." He said gesturing vaguely with his arm.

He had definitely lost his composure, but really no one could keep their composure after what he had been through today. And to think, everything had started out so perfectly this morning. Practice had been cancelled because of family issues, which meant because it was Ryoma and Sakuno's anniversary. He was disappointed by this, but really if he couldn't play tennis he wouldn't want to do anything other then spend time with his shy and beautiful girlfriend…well normally shy and silent, at the moment she was anything but…as she was giggling wildly.

"The sunset is beautiful. This day couldn't have been more perfect." Sakuno said as her giggles subsided and she glanced over at Ryoma brushing his hand lightly with her own. Her face immediately turned red as she quickly tried to yank her hand back. With a smirk Ryoma snatched it into his own.

"Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"Mom, stop fixing my shirt. It's fine." Ryoma squirmed under his mother's hands as she tried to fix his shirt for the fifth time that morning.

"This is really important, Ryoma. I can't believe my baby has been dating one girl for a month!" She finally stopped to brush her hand under her eyes lightly.

"Don't fuss over him like that. Women love scruffy men!" With his tennis honed skills Nanajiro brought his hand to his son's hair and messed it up before his wife could shoo him away.

"Uncle! Women do not like scruffy men!" Noriko threw her uncle to the side as she smoothed Ryoma's hair.

"**Oh yeah! Why did your aunt fall in love with me then?**"

Ryoma slipped towards the door as his father and cousin started one of their routine fights.

"**Because you're rich!**"

"**That isn't true! She loves me because I'm scruffy!**"

"**No I don't!** I love you because you're so incredibly dense." Ryoma's mother glanced towards the door as her son slipped out. "Something I think your son got."

"See! Wha-Wait." Nanajiro looked around the now empty room. "Fine, I'll just get one of my trusty magazines…they never insult me or let me down."

Ryoma shook his head as he walked down the street. Some things would never change. His father would always be perverse, his cousin would always be argumentative, his mother would always ignore both of them, and his girlfriend would always be waiting for him outside of her house.

Sakuno waved slightly as she saw Ryoma come into view. He smirked as he walked right passed her front gate and glanced back to make sure she was following him.

"Oi! Couldn't you just open the gate for her?" A young man skidded in front of Ryoma and Sakuno as they waited to cross the street.

"Hello, Momo-senpai." Sakuno greeted.

"Hi. Why do you let this kid treat you like that? Any gentleman would have opened the gate for you to walk through. Especially on your one month anniversary." Momo shook his head as he glanced at a fuming Ryoma. Ryoma wasn't one to take criticism, especially in front of his precious Sakuno. Momo rubbed the side of his head slightly as he remembered correcting Ryoma in front of Sakuno once…he was sure he had a concussion after Ryoma was through with him.

Sakuno only giggled lightly, "He doesn't do it any other day. Of course he wouldn't do it today. If he started he knows he'd have to keep doing it."

"Ah, so he's just too lazy. Well, that is something I knew already." Momo broke out into full laughter until contact with his head caused him to fall off his bike.

"Ryoma-kun! You really shouldn't have thrown a tennis ball at his head!" Sakuno started to lightly berate as Ryoma grabbed her hand and took off down the street leaving Momo behind on the ground.

"That boy is going to ruin this day." Momo muttered, "Unless I do something about it. Momo-chan to the rescue!"

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: I know its short…But that's because it was originally meant to be one story. Read and Review! If you must criticize, please do! Any help I can get I gladly take! Except if you tell me to lengthen the chapters…I already know that…lol!

* * *

**


	2. The Second Ball

**

* * *

**

Chibi-Kari: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it has been so long since I've updated this last. I'm really really really sorry! I started Grad School and it has been killing me. Literally I think I may die from work over load. I'm going to try and get back into the swing of writing. Really, I've been so stressed that I should use this as an outlet. So once again I'm sorry. Obviously I don't own, otherwise the breaks between releases would have been so very slow.

* * *

**In which Momo meddles and gets hit by seven tennis balls and Ryoma's racquet…twice**

**Chapter 2- The Second Ball**

* * *

"So what are we going to do, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked as Ryoma proceeded to pull her down the street.

"Tennis, one game. Then lunch." Ryoma smirked as he continued tugging on his poor girlfriend's arm.

"Tennis…right." She mumbled to herself. She really could have guessed that in less than a minute. And if she was right, after tennis wouldn't be lunch…it would be some noodles in the park. Her lovely boyfriend wasn't the most romantic man in the world. Actually, he probably rivaled the least. She sighed as she grabbed the racket and walked to her side of the court. Ryoma was already tapping his foot on his side.

She was almost two steps from position when she saw Ryoma's eyes widen as her world spun. "Tennis. Tennis is not the way to treat your girlfriend on her anniversary!" Momo smiled brightly as he set Sakuno on the ground.

She clutched her head lightly before Momo grabbed her hand and started to pull her off the court. "I'll show you how it's done, Echizen!"

Ryoma's eye twitched as he clutched the racquet. Oh that man was just trying to ruin everything. It was his one month anniversary and here was another man dragging his girlfriend away from their date. Without much thought Ryoma made sure the tennis ball hit Momo squarely in the back of the head. Ryoma almost fell over, if he hadn't had more control over himself, when the ball didn't hinder Momo in the slightest.

Sakuno glanced backwards at her boyfriend that was begrudgingly following her. She could barely keep up with the man dragging her down the street. She knew it must have looked funny and giggled slightly as she thought about what was going through her boyfriend's head. Momo glanced down at her and winked slightly. This was going to be a fun day.

It seemed like only seconds before they were in front of a fancy restaurant. Sakuno's eyes widened as she looked at the sign that was in some language she didn't understand. She guessed that it must have been French.

"We-we can't in there. I'm not dressed to go in there!" Sakuno looked down at herself and then back up at the man that had stopped at the doors.

"See. Give her back." She turned slightly to her boyfriend's smug face. He would never bring her to a place like this…it was a little disheartening.

Momo looked down at her for a moment before shrugging and starting to drag her across the street. "Well we'll just have to fix what you're wearing then."

Sakuno tried to protest as Momo dragged her through the doors of an expensive boutique, "I don't even have any money."

Momo threw her at the sales girls who had already pulled out some nice dresses at his request, "Don't worry, you're not paying. Your kind loving boyfriend will be paying."

Sakuno looked at Momo in disbelief as she was shoved into a dressing room. "See there, Ryoma. She doesn't even believe that you would buy something for her. I see that as total failure as a boyfriend."

Ryoma just grunted slightly as he sat on the couch in front of the dressing rooms. "It's not that she doesn't believe I would buy her something. It's that she doesn't believe that you're doing this."

There was silence for a few minutes before they heard a loud crash come from the dressing room followed by Sakuno's voice, "I'm fine!"

Ryoma just rolled his eyes. He had been planning on a nice quiet day, without his girlfriend being injured. He had a Sakuno-safe day planned. Hell he had even thought about what they would eat. He had decided on crepes because last time they ate noodles in the park she scalded herself with the broth. They were going to have a nice game of tennis where he could control the game to make sure she didn't get hurt. It didn't have anything to do with how he loved how her clothes stuck to her when she started sweating. Or the way her sweat trickled down her skin. Nothing to do with that. It was all about having a Sakuno-safe date. Now because of Momo she was already injured. Oh how he would pay. Ryoma grasped a tennis ball from his bag and started squeezing it as while looking at the boy next to him, envisioning how it would rebound off his head and calculating if he needed to duck when the ball came flying back. He was doing that until the doors to the dressing room opened and his lovely girlfriend came out looking like a goddess. Ryoma couldn't ask for a better dress. It was cute. It was modest. But at the same time it was exactly what Ryoma didn't know he had always wanted her to wear.

"Really. Let me just change back and we can go. Ryoma can't afford this, Momo. It's really cute and all, but really let's just go." She turned to walk back inside the room, her eyes never having left the floor.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard, "I'll buy that. Now hurry up and let's get out of here" uttered from her boyfriend's mouth. He leaned forward and gasped her arm as he tugged her towards the counter while leaving Momo to pick up her other clothes. He decided right then and there he would pay and ditch Momo. This was supposed to be a day just him and his girlfriend. Hell if she was wearing that, he would even bring her to that fancy restaurant if she wanted.

He took off towards the door, but before they could get away, Momo had once again relinquished Ryoma's hold. Oh that boy would be dead by the end of the day.

* * *

**TBC **

* * *

**Chibi-Kari: Thank you for anyone who has stuck with me. Once again I'm so very sorry. Please read and review!**

* * *


End file.
